the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzi Hunt
Mitzi Hunt is one of the protagonists in The Cat Lady. She becomes Susan Ashworth's sole friend while she seeks the person who led her boyfriend, Jack, to commit suicide. Appearance She typically wears an all black jacket and skirt with long stockings and make-up. She also wears a short, somewhat curly wig. It is possible her appearance was based on that of Elizabeth Fraser, who sang "All Flowers Bend Towards the Sun" with Jeff Buckley. Both share dark hair and similar hairstyles. Personality She is a kind, caring, sociable and extroverted person who prefers to be optimistic despite her illness. She is reliable and intelligent. Despite Susan's odd behavior and coldness towards her when they first met, she was willing to believe that deep down Susan was just someone who needed a friend. She is also a very opinionated person and doesn't judge people based on their differences. The death of her boyfriend Jack causes her to despise Eye of Adam with every fiber of her being. When she meets him, she cracks and wants to kill him for what he's done. When put under the possibility of being killed, she loses her optimism and panics, thinking only of the negative aspects of the situation. However, Susan calms her down and helps her to regain her senses. Abilities Mitzi is a talented locksmith and can pick almost any lock using her tools. She is also very familiar with the Internet and knows how to search other people's computers for information. Mitzi is great at misleading and lying to other people without them realizing that she is doing so. She is also shown to be an excellent cook when it comes to making blueberry pancakes and even oatmeals. History Mitzi does not tell Susan about her family background until near the end of the game. Early on, Mitzi says she had a father and mother, but never said both of them had passed away long before the events of the game. It is not until the climax of the game that Mitzi reveals she grew up in an orphanage and had no parents. Mitzi was raised in an orphanage down the street from Jack's house. Over time, Mitzi and Jack became close friends, and eventually lovers by the time they were young adults. Mitzi states that their relationship was "like a perfect love" and that they didn't really need anyone else because they had each other. Mitzi also says that when she got lost on a foggy day when she was nine or ten. She sat under a tree crying, thinking monsters would come out of the fog and drag her away, though she doesn't say how she got through it. Some years later Mitzi was diagnosed with glioblastoma, or brain cancer. At first, Jack thought she was joking. Later that night, the two got into their first and only argument. Jack left afterwards and came back "different" as Mitzi says, and he begged her to try surgery or chemotherapy, but Mitzi initially refused. Eventually she did the chemotherapy for him but as a result, she always felt sick and lost her hair. What Mitzi didn't realize until after Jack's death was that the news was destroying him as well. Mitzi noticed that Jack had changed and he had become obsessed with death. He also became distant from Mitzi in the weeks leading up to his untimely death. Jack stumbled across an online forum about suicide, where a prominent user called "The Eye of Adam" encouraged people to commit suicide and suggested ways people could carry it out. Before he knew it, Jack became brainwashed by The Eye of Adam's teachings. Later he sat down with Mitzi, saying that he had the perfect solution to their problem. This solution was to commit suicide and die in each other's arms, like Romeo and Juliet. He planned on inhaling hydrogen sulfide, which can be fatal at high concentrations. Mitzi tried to convince him that it was a crazy idea, but Jack wouldn't drop it and reasoned, even begged for her to consider the idea, until he was just about "screaming" at her. Jack went through with it anyway, saying that he would get everything ready and have Mitzi meet him in their special place at dawn before he stormed out. Mitzi cried for hours afterwards before falling asleep. The next morning, Mitzi had overslept and tried to go and find Jack before it was too late, though she already believed that it was. When she arrived at their special place - an abandoned parking lot, she found Jack's car sealed, with warning signs on the car's windows about poison gas inside. The Eye of Adam had told Jack to put up warning signs to prevent accidental deaths. Mitzi never returned to that parking lot again. Mitzi then took on the mission to track down the Eye of Adam because the police wouldn't help with the case. Three months later, she learned that the Eye of Adam lived in Susan's apartment building. This leads to Mitzi arriving at Susan's flat, and she picks the lock just in time to save Susan's life after claiming to hear a strangely human cry among the cries made by Susan's cats. Mitzi manages to get an ambulance to rush Susan to the hospital where Susan was warded and her stomach pumped. Mitzi returns to the apartment a few days later to rent the spare room, and gradually became friends with the reserved Susan. She tells Susan about her cancer and Jack's story in a long scene on the balcony. Mitzi gives Susan crucial help when she is trapped in the Pest Control Man's house. Mitzi reluctantly tells Susan the ingredients she needs to create the same deadly gas that killed Jack, and Susan uses it to kill her captor. Mitzi is relieved to see Susan return to the apartment, and the two women hug each other. Mitzi even makes pancakes as a treat for her. Later when Mitzi and Susan are both captured and taped up in Susan's bathroom by the Carpenter, Susan decides to share the details of her husband and only child's death with Mitzi where previously she would not reveal to Doctor X even after being asked. Game endings If Mitzi dies, Susan will mention Mitzi dying from the poison gas released by The Eye of Adam, or from her cancer after being in hospital for 6 months. After Mitzi's death (if that is the ending you receive), Susan begins to socialize with other people, believing that she was "trapped under Mitzi's spell" into making more friends. Remigiusz Michalski, the game developer, stated in an interview that he believed that the ending where Mitzi succumbs to her cancer several months after the game's events is the canonical ending. Michalski notes that it appears to be the most popular one among walkthroughs of the game on Youtube. In the ending where Mitzi miraculously overcomes her cancer, Susan will rejoin Mitzi at the cemetery after laying flowers at Zoe Ashworth's gravesite and say "If there's one thing that Mitzi taught me, it's that you have to pick yourself up and carry on. It doesn't matter that life isn't fair; it doesn't matter that you make mistakes; you fall, and rise again. And speaking of Mitzi...Well...I don't know what happened. I guess I never will...but against all odds she just got better. Maybe it's because of that last candle...or some other things I did that year. I don't really care. She's still here. That's all that matters to me. Every time I visit my daughter's grave, she comes, too. We don't have to talk. It's just nice to have somebody there with me." Trivia * In the golden ending, Mitzi miraculously survives her cancer. Though it has been confirmed by R. Michalski that this ending is in no way canon. * Mitzi sees all of the cancers as girls, and more specifically, "Goddesses of Death", because all of their names have a's at the end. * Mitzi has a phobia of fog due to a childhood incident. * She wears a wig to conceal her baldness from chemotherapy. * She is a master of lock-picking and a great cook. * There is a Downfall poster in her room, probably made by Jack. * Black is her favorite color. * She hates hotels. * She doesn't like dogs or rats, but likes cats. * Mitzi is very skilled with computers, being capable of tracking down the Eye of Adam successfully. * She always carries a little box with her, with several different types of lock picks. * According to a draft, "Emily" could be her original name, previously. * Mitzi's fate is very ambiguous. Though Rem had already confirmed she died from cancer before Downfall Remake in the game she is alive in both Golden and Neutral endings, while in the bad one she is already dead as stated before. In Lorelai Susan makes a reference to her asking if she'd like to share a bottle of wine, suggesting she's alive after all. Quotes “But would Jack really want you to become a murderer?!” - said by Susan. “No… He wouldn’t. He wasn’t violent at all.. He was the kindest… sweetest guy I ever knew…” "Those pills you had work real good". "What's up Mrs A?" "Would you like to explain yourself, liar?" " Miss A, if I want to stare at some boobs, I'll take my top off and look in the mirror." "Leave it to me, mrs A. Call the police and I will take care of Joe." Steam Achievements pertaining to Mitzi :Main article: Achievements * Sacrifice - Give up your gas mask in Chapter 7. * Scared Of Dying - Hold tight to your gas mask in Chapter 7. * A Ruthless Killer - Let Mitzi kill the Eye of Adam in Chapter 7. * I Care About You - Prevent Mitzi from killing the Eye of Adam in Chapter 7. * A Flower That Bent Towards The Sun - Unlock the secret "golden ending". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Helen Road residents